


Baby, You Saved Me

by lovely_louis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute memories, Doctor AU, Doctor Harry, Doctor Liam, Doctor Niall, Doctor Zayn, Doctors, Drama Teacher Louis, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Louis Harry love, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg Louis, Seattle, Top Harry, and sadness, angel west, greys anatomy ish, greys anatomy kind of au, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_louis/pseuds/lovely_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 4 PM; that was the last time Harry talked on the phone with Louis</p><p>AU Dr. Harry Styles is one of the best cardio surgeons in Seattle. Harry's boyfriend gets in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

HARRY: Sometimes bad things happen to good people, and good things happen to bad people. Today began as any normal day at the hospital: check on my patients, call or text Louis, and help my patients get better. But today was not a normal day. No, today was an absolute nightmare. 

"Good morning Doctor Styles"

"Good morning Stella" Doctor Harry Styles says to the nurse as he exits the elevator. 

Doctor Styles is an attending at Angel West Hospital and he is very good at his job. His friends are fellow doctors working with him at the hospital and he has his amazing boyfriend Harry comes home to. He has a great, well deserved life.

"Morning Doctor Styles I'm on your service today" the intern Ruby approached Dr. Styles with his patients' files. "What do we have today?"

"You tell me Ruby, did you read their labs? CTs? MRI? Charts.?" Harry asks Ruby while walking towards his first patient's room.

"Uh. Y-yes yes sir, I did." Ruby answers, jogging to keep up with Dr. Styles.

"Hello Max, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling like I have a heart of an 100 year old, Dr. Styles. But overall I'm feeling okay." Max responses with a tight smile. 

"Ruby, explain Miss Max's procedure please."

"Max Guarn is a 20 year old female and she has been waiting for a heart transplant. Max's BP is stable 120 over 80 and her stats are good too. Her heart is too weak to pump blood throughout her body so she needs a new one.

"And we found one. We have a match for you Max." Dr. Styles tells Max and her family with a smile.

"Wait, wait. Wait are you serious? You found a match for me? Mom, did you hear that? They found a heart for me!" Max's family were crying happy tears and everyone was hugging each other with smiles on each face. But Max has the biggest smile out of all of them. 

"Ruby here, will prep you for your surgery when the heart is just 30 minutes away from the hospital. Okay?" 

"Okay. Thank you so much Dr. Styles, thanks so much!" Max would be jumping all over the room if she could. 

"I'll see you before surgery Max." Dr. Styles said with a genuinely joyful smile. After Dr. Styles and Ruby talked to Max and her family, they walked out of her room and headed to their next patient while Dr. Styles explained how Max's surgery would be, "when I page you, you will prep Max and get her to OR 2 and then the magic will happen. Got it?" 

"Got it, yes sir, Dr. Styles." 

And that is how half of their day went. Dr. Styles visiting his patients with Ruby explaining their procedures each time. Some patients receiving good news and others receiving news they've already heard before. 

Occasionally, Harry would text or call his boyfriend, Louis, and talk about his day and the patients he treated. And Louis would listen, be happy for his Harry and then tell him he can't wait till Harry gets home. It was 4 PM, that was the last time Harry talked on the phone with Louis,

"Haz, Guess what today is?" Louis spoke to Harry while Louis was holding something in his hands.

"I dunno babe? What is so special about today?" Harry teased Louis, knowing exactly what today was. "Is it our anniversary? That must be it, because it's not my birthday and it's not your birthday."

"Duhh, you dummy. And I have a surprise for you. But you'll have to wait until you get home."

"Ugh, I hate surprises, can't you just tell me now? Pleease. I can't wait until I get home." Harry begged Louis to tell him what was going to happen tonight.

"Nope." Louis said popping the letter 'p'. "You'll love this surprise. But Dr. Harry Styles, you'll just have to wait, babe."

"Fine fine, okay. I gotta go. See you tonight. I love you." 

"Okay okay, bye-bye. I love you" Louis hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to tell Harry the big news that Louis had also found out today. 

\----

"I talked to Louis today and he said he had a surprise for me. But, he won't tell me what it is." Harry was talking to his friend Niall, the obstetrician of Angel West Hospital. 

"Well duh, that's the whole point of the term surprise. What do you think it is?" Niall talked before he took a bite of his hamburger. 

"I have no clue what it could be. I just hate surprises." 

"You have no clue about what?" Liam, the trauma surgeon, approached their table with his food tray in hand. 

"Louis told me he had a surprise for me today. And I don't know what it could be. What if he's breaking up with me?" Now Harry was thinking the worse about the whole surprise thing.

"Nah I don't think he's breaking up with you. I've seen how you two look at each other, he loves you and you love him." Liam tried to reassure Harry about Louis and the surprise. "And plus isn't today you guys' anniversary? I don't think Louis would be so cruel to break off a five year relationship on your anniversary. Oh and congrats bro! Five years?! Man, that's great!" 

"Thanks Liam. Haha, yup. Five years and I still remember the day I met him. Those bright blue eyes that have life in them every day. He's great, he's beautiful, gorgeous really. And I love him so so much. I think about marrying him and how great that would be and I think about having kids with him. Man I am so in love with him" When Harry talks about Louis, his whole face lights up, he gets all smiley and happy. Liam and Niall smile at everything Harry said about Louis. It's cute and nice. "What time does Zayn get out of surgery?"

Liam checks his watch, "uh, he should get out in about 45 minutes, if all goes well." Zayn, the neurosurgeon of Angel West Hospital, and Liam have been dating for a year now and they have been going strong. 

Suddenly, all three of their pagers went off. "Trauma?" Niall asked Harry and Liam.

"Yup." They both said at the same time. "Let's go" Niall, Harry, and Liam ran to the trauma section of the hospital. Doctors were quickly dressing up to prepare for the incoming traumas. "What do we have? What do we have?" Liam yelled as the first traumas coming through the doors. 

"John Doe, twenty something year old male, he's hypertensive and coded two times on our way here. Last time we checked his BP was 180 over 100. He has three broken ribs, some broken fingers and blood leaking into his heart, bruised stomach, hips, and his left leg was crushed, it might be broken, his face is badly bruised as well and I think he might be pregnant. Overall he is in bad condition. And we couldn't get a name out of him." Gabe was telling the doctors while strolling his gurney into the hospital.

"Okay, okay, take him into trauma room one! And get OB, cardio, ortho and neuro in there fast!" Liam announced over the chaos. "Whose the next patient?!" 

"James Curry, forty-five year male, drunk off his ass. My guess would be he was probably the one who caused this whole thing. He has a broken leg and he is bleeding in his head. Just some few scratches here and there. BP is 137 over 86." Drew told Liam about the drunk driver.

"Get him into room three. And page ortho, neuro and some interns" Liam directed doctors to aid the drunk man. "Okay next one!" There were three other patients that came in behind the drunk driver. One female, one male and a child. They were also hit by the drunk driver but had small injuries that could be just need a small surgery. Who was really hit and injured the most was the first male patient that came in. He got it the worst.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' eyes started to close, "Louis, Louis baby, you have to stay awake. I'll save you but you have to stay awake so we can help you and fix you and get your injuries under control."

After Zayn's surgery, he got paged and was told to rush into trauma room one,  
"Sir, sir? Can you hear me? Can you understand me?" He was checking the John Doe patient if he had any signs of brain injury. The John Doe shook his head yes and tried to speak. Instead he went into cardiac arrest. "I need a chest tube and a trake tube now! Okay sir you need to calm down, we are going to insert a tube into your chest and that will relive some pain. And we are going to insert a tube into your throat so you can breathe." Zayn calmly told the patient and prepared the trake tube, inserted it into his throat, and he got a resident to manually pump air into him. Zayn instructed another resident to insert the chest tube to help relive some pain he was in.

"Okay okay good, his BP is 148 over 97. He is stable for now. He has no sigh of any brain damage but I want a MRI to be sure!" Zayn tells the doctors as he goes on to the next trauma patients. Zayn was too busy trying to save John Doe's life, he didn't realize the male was Louis and he was trying to grab his hand to make Zayn notice it was him. 

Next Niall and Harry came in to check on the patient. "So I heard this guy was possibly pregnant, lets take a look. Can I have the ultrasound please?" Niall asked one of the nurses in the room. 

Harry checked the patient's heart and his abdomen for anything unusual, which he did find. "Okay he's bleeding in his abdomen and there's a possible blood leak in his heart. Page a general surgeon please!" While he was writing something down, Louis managed enough strength to grab Harry's hand and tug a little. Harry looked right into Louis' eyes and he immediately knew who this John Doe was. His heart stopped, his world stopped, everything stopped. Every sound, movement, word, everything and anything stopped in that moment. Harry's heart shattered and he choked out a sob, tears now streaming down his face. "Niall, oh my god Niall, it's-it's Lo-Lou- it's Louis! Niall! It's Louis! Oh my god Louis!" Louis' hand was about to drop from Harry's but Harry caught his hand before it could fall. Louis' eyes started to close, "Louis, Louis baby, you have to stay awake. I'll save you but you have to stay awake so we can help you and fix you and get your injuries under control." 

Louis gave Harry a small nod of understanding. "Uh hey Harry, I think I can guess what Louis was going to surprise you with." Niall looked up from the ultrasound he was holding. 

"What?"

"Well there is a small blob but it's definitely there. Congrats bro, you're gonna be a father."

"Niall don't kid with me. Are you serious? Oh my g-" Harry couldn't finish his train of thought because Louis had gone into cardiac arrest again. "Give me paddles and charge 10....Okay clear!" Louis' chest shot up but there was no pulse, "charge 20. Clear!" His chest shot upwards again and Louis had a pulse again. "Okay we have to get him in an OR now! Call OR 3 and tell'em we're on our way! Let's go people! Move!" 

Residents quickly took Louis up to an OR but Niall pulled Harry aside to speak to him, "Harry you know the rules, no operating on family or relationships, we'll page Dr. Karen to do this surgery." 

"No, no, I have to protect him. I have to, I have to protect him. I have to save him, Niall" Harry couldn't help but shed some tears again.

"And you are protecting him by letting Dr. Karen do the surgery. Please understand Harry, he is in good hands." Niall tries to reason with him.

"Okay, okay. Okay. Niall just please keep Louis and our baby alive. Please." Niall just nods and runs to catch up to Louis' gurney.

"Dr. Styles, Max's heart is forty five minutes away. Dr. Styles?" Ruby comes towards Dr. Styles and informs him about Max's heart, "should I go prep her?" 

"Uh yes, yes. In fifteen minutes, prep her in fifteen minutes." Dr. Styles told Ruby his instructions. 

"Yes Dr. Styles sir."

HARRY: Like I said today is a nightmare. Today sucks.

Harry had fifteen minutes. He snuck into a storage room and cried. He just cried for fifteen minutes. He broke down because his world came crashing down today. Harry found out his love of his life was going to have a baby while he was also lying on the gurney barely stable

 

Meanwhile in Louis' surgery....

"I was paged for an ortho consult, but it looks like I'll be doing surgery anyways." Sophia came into the OR, freshly scrubbed and dressed to perform her part of surgery. 

"Yes, Dr. Smith, this is Louis Tomlinson. He has three broken ribs, broken fingers, and a broken left leg." Stella, a scrub nurse, informed Dr. Smith about Louis' condition. 

"Wait, hold up. Louis Tomlinson? As in Louis, Dr. Styles' boyfriend? Aw damn, what happened?" Sophia asked out in the open, hoping someone would answer her question.

Niall spoke up, "we're guessing he was coming to pick up Harry for their anniversary tonight and ther-there was a drunk driver on the road. He hit Louis, and Louis' car flipped and flipped and flipped and then the drunk hit another car with a small family of three. But Louis here got the most of the crash. The small family is fine just some cuts and bruises I think. An-and Louis and Harry are expecting a baby." Niall let some tears fall. Niall leaned down to face Louis' face, "hey, Lou, you hang on okay? We're gonna fix you up and make you better and I'm here to watch out for the little guy growing inside you. You just have to stay with me, because- because Harry loves you and I don't think he can live without. Haha I actually think he'll be lost without you." Niall caressed Louis' hair and trying to have positive vibes in the room.

But then the doctors' head shot up to Louis' monitor, Dr. Karen shouted, "damn, his BP dropped 80 over 60. I need to find the leak in his heart." Dr. Karen stuck her hand into Louis' chest, rushing to find the leak causing his BP to drop. "Okay, okay. I found it. I need a clamp and some lap pads in here." Nurses gave Dr. Karen what she needed to help stop the bleeding, "Okay I got it. I got it under control." Louis' heart beat steadied out and his BP was now stable. "Everything's good here, I'm going to close him up. Page me if anything happens." Dr. Karen takes off her surgery clothes, gloves and masks and walks out of the OR.

"I'm repair the bone in his leg, then I'm going to open his chest up to look at his ribs and last I'm going to repair his broken fingers and he'll be good." Sophia announced as she started on Louis' leg. 

Everything was sailing smoothly, Dr. Smith repaired Louis' broken leg, ribs, and fingers, and Dr. Karen steadied his heart. Everything was going good until Louis and the baby went into distress and Niall had to page Dr. Karen. 

"What happened? I already got the leak in his heart. Is there another?!" 

"No, no it's not his heart." Niall said in a low voice.

"Then what is it?" It only took Dr. Karen a few seconds to realize what the problem was. "Oh." Is all she managed to get out. "Oh, I see. okay."

"Yeah, he's having a miscarriage." Niall could not do anything but change into scrubs, put on a new set of gloves and help Louis' body finish what it already started. "Dr. K, I paged you to inform Harry the good news; tell him Louis is okay and stable. And I will tell him the rest."

"uh-um okay, yes Dr. Horan." With that, Dr. Karen went to find Harry and tell him the good news about his boyfriend and she left Niall to do his job.

"I'm so sorry Lou. I wish I could've saved your baby. Damn it, I'm sorry" Niall could see the leak of blood coming from Louis' body and he knew the baby was gone. Niall cleaned up the blood around Louis, took off his scrubs and left the nurses do their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely comments some of you guys left me(: they were great! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see what my writing schedule is so you guys can know when I update(: thank you so much again and feel free to leave a kudos and a comment((: !


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think I'm cute?" Louis blushes scarlet red.
> 
> "The cutest, most adorable boy I've ever met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update because of Larry hugging, it made me very happy, so here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it!(:

HARRY

Dr. Harry and Ruby went into surgery with Max's new heart. Harry had to focus everything on Max and push out anything that could distract him. He had to push out the thought that Louis was right next door on the surgery table being operated on.

"Max is prepped and ready, let's begin. 10blade please." Dr. Styles holds out his hand to receive the 10blade.

\-----

The surgery goes well for Max. Dr. Styles is about to let Ruby close Max up when Dr. Karen enters the OR.

"I'm here to tell you that Louis is out of surgery and he is well and stable." Dr. Karen doesn't want to say too much, that she might risk telling Harry the bad news of the surgery.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much Karen. Thank you for saving him" Harry tries so much not to tear up but fails, "And what about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

"Um-I left after I finished with his heart, but you can ask Dr. Horan when you're done here." Dr. Karen came off as hesitant to Harry, he knew something was off but didn't question it just yet. All he wants is to see Louis and know he's okay with his own eyes.

"Okay, I'm almost done here, just need to close Max up." Dr. Karen nods and leaves the OR was hurried steps. "Ruby would you like to close Miss Max up?"

"Oh gee, yes Dr. Styles, thank you!" Dr. Styles steps back to give Ruby the room she needs to close Max up. He gives her some pointers and advice here and there when needed, but overall Ruby does a fine job stitching Max's chest and it should leave a tiny scar.

"Thank you everyone, Max's surgery was successful, I hope you learned something today." Harry says as he takes off his scrubs, gloves and mask. "Ruby page me when Max wakes up and report me her progress. I'll inform her family that the surgery went well." Harry is out the door of the OR as soon as he finishes his last sentence and he rushes to find out what room Louis is in.

Harry gets to the front desk where he finds Zayn talking to a nurse, "Hey do you know what room Louis is in? I just got out of surgery."

"Yeah I think Niall told me his surgery went well and he's in the ICU room 1202. But I'm sorry about the baby, it must be hard to lose the little guy." Zayn pats Harry on the back and walks toward the elevators not knowing Harry had not been informed about his late child.

"What?" Harry could hardly breathe right. He was actually having breathing problems "Zayn. Zayn!" Harry was on the ground clutching his heart, yelling Zayn's name. He has caused a scene but he couldn't care less.

Zayn turns around, eyes wide, and rushing towards Harry on the floor. "Harry, Harry, what is it? what's wrong?!" A doctor asking another doctor what's wrong is not the greatest feeling in the world. You feel small and hurt, not knowing what to say. And not fully understanding anything that comes out of their mouths.

"What do you mean you're sorry for my child? Is he dead?" Zayn didn't answer, not for a while and it felt like the whole hospital fell silent. "Answer me Zayn, is my child dead?"

"Yes, your child is dead." Zayn and Harry's head whipped to their right to see Niall standing there with Louis' files.

LOUIS

"Harry? Hello? Harry?" Louis has no clue where he is. It's too bright to tell where he could possibly be. The brilliant light starts to simmer down and he sees himself on a gurney being rolled into the hospital.

'John Doe, twenty something year old male, he's hypertensive and coded two times on our way here.' "John Doe, no that's me! It's me, Louis! what is going on?" Louis told the man but he couldn't be heard. "I don't know what's going? Someone, anyone what's happening?" No answer.

Louis follows the doctors and his body into the trauma room, he sees Zayn enter to cheek on him. He tries to get his attention but he got nothing in return.

Then Harry came in Louis' Trauma room "Harry! Harry!" he didn't even flinch, that's when Louis really realized he cannot be seen or heard by anyone. "Am I dead?" No he can't be dead because his body is right in front of him. He hovers over himself, he looks beat up with cuts and bruises and bones sticking out, yet he feels nothing, no pain anywhere. They start moving his body up to an OR and Louis quickly follows. But once he enters the operating it's not an operating room, but it's a place Louis recognized as his old high school.

Louis doesn't know how he ended up at Calaway High School, but he still roamed around trying to figure what is going on. He remembered most of the rooms he had classes in. Louis passed his maths class, his English class, and his history class, then last he ended up in the drama department; the room he loved the most. Louis heard someone talking so he quickly ran into the theater to see who it was. "Hello? Anybody here?" There was no answer, "I heard someone talking, hello?"

_"You know I'm supposed to be practicing my lines Harry." 16 year old Louis gently shoved Harry out his way, a small smile forming._

23 year old Louis now confused as to why he is looking at younger him and Harry. "oh my god," he whispers to himself when he suddenly remembers what this moment of his life was. So he just sits in the back of theater and watches one of his core memories unfold.

_"Yeah but I could help you. I'm quite an actor myself." Harry grabbed the play book from the stands and read a line from it, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!"_

_"That's not even the play we're doing." Louis said while snatching the play book out of Harry's large hands. "What are you even doing here? Why aren't you hanging out with your other friends?" Young Louis has had a major crush on Harry since Freshmen year and he has found it weird that Harry is with him right now instead of with his friends. "Why would you want to be with me than your friends?" he mumbled rather quietly but Harry still heard him._

_Harry takes the playbook from Louis' petite hands and steps closer towards Louis, "Well I'm not with my friends because I'm hanging out with a rather cute, adorable boy and he's waaaay more interesting than my pals." At this point Harry and Louis are nose to nose and Louis doesn't know what to do._

_"You think I'm cute?" Louis blushes scarlet red._

_"The cutest, most adorable boy I've ever met." Harry doesn't give Louis much time to respond because Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Louis kisses back almost immediately and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Louis doesn't know if his doing a good job at kissing Harry but he thinks he is. Because once they part, Harry has the biggest smile on the planet, and Louis reflects him, "I've always wanted to do that. And I've always wanted to go on a date with you." So Harry got down on one knee, held out a winning red rose, and asked, "Will you got out with me?"_

_Louis may just fall in love with this boy with a stunning personality, "Of course I will, Haz." Louis jumped into Harry's arms which caused Harry to lose his balance and fall on to the floor. Louis and Harry happily kissing and laughing together._

Louis loves this memory, his first kiss was Harry and his first date, and his time. Best of all, Harry is his first love. Then abruptly, Louis is on the ground gripping his heart. The pain is so intense that he feels he's having a heart attack. And then another pain shot up through his body, but this one was different. Soon after, he is zapped back into the OR room and into his body. He can hear one of the doctors operating on him. The doctor who is working on him says his heart is good and that she done with her part. Then someone else says Louis' heart beat steady and his BP was now stable. With Harry being a doctor, Louis can understand all these medical terms. He keeps repeating to himself that he's alive and breathing, he's alive and breathing. But Louis felt something was off, something is different with his body but he couldn't tell what it was.

He heard Niall, well he thought it was Niall, say something to a nurse and there was a wet substance. He was very confused by this point. There was nothing he could do but wait until he woke up after his surgery. Louis just couldn't wait to see Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But can we talk about Larry hugging((((((: and thank you for reading and leave a Kudos and a comment if ya want(: ! and Happy (late) Halloween!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Louis, I love you so much. Please wake up."

It's been an hour and a half since Louis' surgery and Harry has been right next to him ever since he talked with Niall and informed Max's family the surgery went well. This hour and a half have been hell for Harry. He never took notice anyone who came in to Louis' room because he just didn't care who it was. At times Liam would come in and try to make small talk, Harry just shot him a glare of annoyance and Liam took that has his time to go. Harry hadn't realize how annoying the monitor's beeping noise of Louis' steady heart was until he was the one waiting for his Louis to wake up. All he could do was wait, and hold Louis' hand and just mutter a simple 'thanks' to anyone who dropped by to wish him hope. But you know what they say about hope; it eats you up inside with thoughts, eerie, scary thoughts of your loved one walking up fine and well, that everything will be okay. Yet nothing is okay right now.

Ruby came in with updates on Max, "She is awake and asking for you. She says she wants to thank you for everything." Ruby just stood by the door of Louis' room, wondering if Dr. Styles had even heard her.

"Uh-okay, thank you for informing me. I'll go check up on her. Have you done her post ups?" Ruby nodded, walked in and handed Dr. Styles Max's post ups, "Thanks." Harry stood from the chair he was sitting in, and was about to walk out when Ruby followed behind. "Hey Ruby, look I trust you more than the other interns here, so would you mind staying here with Louis while I talk to Max?"

Ruby's eye grew wide, "No-yes, uh-I mean yes, I'll stay here with Louis." Ruby felt happy Dr. Styles trusted her and she would do anything to help Dr. Styles; he is a very great teacher.

"Thank you very much Ruby. Please page me immediately if anything happens or if he wakes up."

"Of course." Dr. Styles left to talk to Max and Ruby went to sit down next to Louis' bed. "We've talked only a few times and you're a really nice person. Har-I mean Dr. Styles talks about you all the time. He makes falling in love sound beautiful and I hope to find love like you two one day. And every time you come to visit Dr. Styles at late hours or early in the morning, you always have a bright smile on your face; it's great because you actually light up the hospital and you don't even work here! Once you recover and are back on your feet, I hope to get to know you better, Louis." Ruby takes ahold of one of Louis' hands, squeezing his hand a little, and drops her voice down to a whisper, "I'm really sorry about your baby." At first Ruby thought she imagined Louis faintly squeezing her hand back, but he did it again. Right away, Ruby paged Dr. Styles.

It didn't take Harry five minutes to get to Louis' room,"What happened? Is he awake? Is he okay?" Ruby guessed Harry sprinted from Max's room to Louis' and caused alarm because Liam, Zayn, Niall, and some others pilled into Louis' room. 

"Yes, he's fine, but-but he squeezed my hand, and I know I probably caused all this mess with bringing everyone here and bringing you more worries and I just- you said page you if anything happened so I thought this was important to inform you-." Ruby couldn't stop rambling, fearing she had angered Dr. Styles.

"Ruby, Ruby. You are fine, you did the right thing in paging me. You might not think Louis' squeezing your hand is a big deal but to me it's something." Harry reassures Ruby that she did the proper task, sits down in the chair next to Louis and turns to face him, "Hey babe, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want you to know, you're not alone, you have all these people praying for you and hoping you wake up. And you have me, your Haz, that loves you so so much. I actually had a dream of our first kiss, I remember it so clearly. You all shy and young and me, curls basically everywhere. You kept asking me why I wasn't with my friends and I said that I was with the cutest boy I've ever met. You blushed and I kissed you right away. I asked you on a date, you said yes of course, and then you jumped into my arms, but me being clumsy and all fell back with you in my arms, giggling and you being delightful as always. You were my first real crush, Louis, I love you so much. Please wake up." Harry didn't realize he was making the whole room tear up with his story. There were some doctors and nurses sniffling and grabbing tissues to clean up their emotions, but all Harry cared about was Louis waking up. Louis' hand twitched towards Harry, without hesitation Harry took ahold of Louis' dainty hand and caressed his thumb over it.

Then, after long hours, Harry finally got to see those captivating blue eyes he fell in love with. "H-haz?" Louis coughed out

"Can someone get me a cup of water?" Harry called out to anyone. Ruby rushed out first to grab some for Louis. She came back so fast Harry was grateful for such an amazing intern. "Thank you Ruby." Harry spun around to face his love, leaned down, cupped Louis' face, placed the cup of water near his lips and Louis slowly drank sips of water.

"Harry, you were my first real crush too." Harry didn't say anything, instead he dipped down and kissed Louis' sweet lips and it felt like their first kiss all over again. Small cheers, claps and tears erupted in the room as Louis and Harry parted; Louis' cheeks a rosy pink and a teary smile on Harry's face. 

After everything calmed down, the doctors and nurses left Louis and Harry alone. Niall, Liam, and Zayn each gave Louis a huge hug and said they'd be back to check on him. 

"I have to tell you something." Harry said, taking Louis' attention from the rainbow bear in his lap that Harry had bought him.

"It's about the baby isn't it? I lost it. Right?" Louis looked right into Harry's eyes that Harry couldn't look away. 

"How'd you know?"

"Something feels different with my-with my body. I feel empty." Louis' started to cry and his voice cracked, "Harry, I feel bare and I lost our baby. I couldn't protect him and I lost him or her." At this point Louis was sobbing uncontrollably. 

Harry joined Louis on the rugged hospital bed and pulled Louis onto his lap, "No, no Louis, it wasn't your fault. Baby, it wasn't your fault. You did all you could do." Harry couldn't help but cry with Louis and grieve over their unborn child. 

"We should give him o-or her a-a name." Louis hiccuped. "I-I like Scarlet Marie." 

"And if he was a boy, I like the name Hadden Thomas."

"We love you Scarlet Marie or Hadden Thomas." Louis whispered.

\----

"I already paid for your plane tickets to fly over here and see Louis." Harry called Louis' family after everything had slowed down. 

"Thank you, Harry. How's my boobear?" Jay, Louis' mom, asked, extremely concerned about his baby boy ever since she received the news. Yet, Harry has still to tell her about her late grandchild.

"He's asleep now. After we talked, he told me he was sleepy, so I told him he should rest. It's probably because of all the medication he has to take." Harry tried to use words Jay could understand and so she wouldn't get too terrified. 

"Well I'll tell the girls and Dan and we'll be out on the first plane in the morning." There was a pause on the phone, "And Harry?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Tell Louis I love him very much when he wakes up and that we can't wait to see him." Harry could tell Jay had started crying.

"I will. And I'll pick you up when you arrive. I'll see you later Jay."

"Thank you again Harry. We'll see you soon." After that they said their goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

Shortly after, Louis stirred in his sleep, but regardless, he woke up. "I talked to your mom. She's on the first plane tomorrow morning. She said she loves you and that she can't wait to see her boobear." 

Louis' face lit up at the news of his family coming to town but rolled his eyes at his mother's nickname for him. "Well since I'm stuck in this bed until they get here, could you cuddle with boobear?"

"I'd love too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll, here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!! Leave some comments and a kudos if you want! (: I love reading your comments! Thank you! (:


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis' family are staying at Harry and Louis' for the meantime he recovers. It's been Louis' third day in the hospital and if you have ever been in a hospital you know that it gets boring sometimes. Louis keeps telling Harry that he's fine and he feels that he's getting better. Yet Harry won't budge, he knows when Louis is lying. And only Dr. Karen could discharge him, but Dr. Karen has been busy or that's what Harry tells Louis.

Harry told Louis the only time he can go walking if he was with him, Ruby, or one his family member. Harry didn't want Louis by himself while he was recovering. But now, Louis was alone and tired of being in his bed for a long time. His family went to eat lunch, Harry is on call, which means Ruby is with him too.

He couldn't stand being in his bed alone for another minute. He hasn't told Harry or anyone but he doesn't feel okay. He feels guilty and a sad, so very sad. He has nightmares about the accident, about losing his child, and waking up in the middle of the night, sweating.

It was late at night, Harry was finishing up his post ups charts and was heading over to check up on Louis. As Harry was approaching his room, he heard Louis screaming and yelling for help. Harry rushed in to find Louis thrashing and screaming.

_"No, no! Help Please help me! My baby, please! Help me someone! Harry! Please!"_

_Harry was by Louis' side in a second, gently trying to wake him, "Louis, Louis, baby. Wake up. Wake up baby. I'm right here."_

_Louis' body shot straight up, he panting and sweating and very confused. "Harry, wh-where's my baby? Is he okay? Where is he? Wha-what, where am I?" Louis looked around trying to figure out what happened._

_"Babe, Louis, um-you. You were in a car accident two days ago. And you, you had surgery, and-"_

_"And I lost him. The baby." Louis' memory caught up with reality. "I remember now."_

_"Do you wanna talk about the nightmare you were having?" Harry asked, but Louis just shook his head no. Harry understood, Louis wasn't ready, he would never push Louis into doing something he wasn't ready for.That night Louis cried himself to sleep, while Harry was holding him, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself for anything. Though Harry was curious, he never asked how or why Louis thought the baby was a boy. "I love you, Louis Tomlinson."_

_The next morning, Harry discretely tried to ask Louis about therapy. Louis immediately shot it down._

So Louis clicked a button on his remote bed, soon after a nurse came in. "Louis, did you need something?" Deborah asked.

"Yes, could you give me um-a wheelchair please?" Louis knew Harry had talked to all the nurses about him and he probably mentioned he could not go out without "adult supervision." It's like Louis was in elementary again.

"You know Dr. Styles would not like that.." Deborah was hesitant but after Louis gave her his puppy eyes she gave in.

"You don't tell him, I won't tell him." Louis gave Deborah his winning smile and she returned one as well while leaving his room to receive the wheelchair.

Louis roamed the halls, listening to doctors talk to their patients about their procedures and whatnot. He tried at all cost avoiding Harry and all his doctor friends, Louis knows they're busy, but they could bump into each other. It wasn't easy being ignored when almost the whole hospital knows you're 'Dr. Harry Styles' boyfriend who got in an accident a few days and lost his child'. All the 'I'm sorry for your loss' and 'hope you get better Louis.' were making Louis annoyed; he just mumbled a simple 'thanks' and hurried along.

Louis ended up in the pediatric floor. He ended up "parking" his wheelchair outside the newborn babies nursery. He stood up with shaky movements to get a better look at the newborns. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and looked over each baby. Pink or blue or yellow blankets protected tightly around their tiny bodies. He could hear their adorable gargling to each other. He could see their newborn arms and hands in the air, stretching and searching for light or something to chew on. Louis imagined coming here and seeing his little one, watching her play around with nothing and make undefined noises.

His baby fantasies were cut short by a male intern asking him to move his wheelchair aside, "Sorry sir, but could you make room for me?"

"Oh, yeah just-" but Louis didn't finish his sentence. He had tripped over his feet causing him to fall quickly and bang his head on the floor. Louis' vision went black, his body started shaking violently and uncontrollably, and fluid began leaking from Louis' mouth.

"Oh god, code blue!, I need a gurney! And someone page Malik!" The male nurse yelled for help to other nurses and doctors. --Sam, the male intern, placed Louis on his side to prevent him from choking on the fluid. Louis' seizure lasted sixty-five seconds but after that he was unconscious.

The doctors lifted Louis up on to the gurney. "Okay let's take him up for an MRI and inform his family!"

One of the doctors spoke up while they were accelerating down the halls, "Don't you know? This is Dr. Styles' boyfriend."

"Okay then we have more of a reason to hurry up, get Dr. Malik and get him to the MRI scans!"

Once they arrived at the MRI, they set Louis in while Zayn came running in. "What do we have?" Zayn asked Sam as the scans starting loading on the screen.

"Um-this is Louis. Tomlinson." Sam answered.

"No, not Louis. Not again. Wha-" But then the full scans appeared on the computer screen, "Shit. We have to get him in an OR immediately! He has a brain leak that needs to be treated. Hurry up and get him prepped while I'll inform Harry and Louis' family."

Sam did as he was told, so with the help of other doctors, they hurried to get Louis prepped and ready for surgery.

\----

Zayn paged Harry to meet him in Louis' room so he could tell him the news.

"Zayn! Have you seen Louis? He's not in bed or the bathroom. I can't find him anywhere! I told him he couldn't leave the room without anyone to watch him, but I guess he went to walk because he can never stay in one place for so long and I just need to know where he is." Harry was extremely worried when he walked into Louis' room with no Louis in it. He had asked nurses around if they'd seen him lately but everyone just shook they're head 'no.'

"Okay, Harry this is going to be difficult hearing, and I know it's too much for you right now, but Louis is going into surgery right now. He has a massive brain leak." Zayn told Harry with the gentlest voice he could manage.

"I-I, How? How could all this happen to him? Why would- What the hell!? Why Louis?" Harry started sobbing.

"I have to go, he's probably ready."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, go. Please, Zayn, save him."

Zayn just nodded and ran down the corridor of the halls to the designated OR Louis was in. Zayn scrubbed quickly but efficiently, entered the operating room and Zayn commenced cutting Louis' skull open. "

\----

"Hello?" Jay answered her phone.

"J-Jay?" Harry's voice broke.

"Harry? Harry, darling what's wrong?" Jay paused on the phone, "We're on our way." 

\----

Zayn came out of surgery before Louis' family reached the hospital. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever. Harry couldn't read Zayn's face. 

"Harry. There were some complications in there."

"No, no. He can't be- No. Zayn."

"I couldn't stop the leak. It was too damaged from his first accident and when he hit his head this time, it raptured. We did all we could do, Harry."

"Oh god." Harry broke down, tear after tear, each one getting fatter. "Um-Can I see him?" 

"Yes. Harry, I'm very sorry. I did all I could. I wish I could've done more."

"Um, what OR is he in?" 

"OR four."

Harry walked past Zayn, walking towards the elevators, going up. Once the elevator doors opened up, everything was in slow motion, even though Harry was running towards OR four. When the OR doors opened, Harry saw Louis' lifeless body on the table. His worst nightmare coming true. All he heard was the monitor's emitting continuous tone getting louder and louder, until it was unbearable..

That's when Harry woke up, sweating and gasping for air. Harry instantly extended his arm, searching for Louis' body on the other side of the bed. "Lou? Louis?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating a chapter last week, I was drowning in homework and studying for school. But, here is chapter five, so I hope you like it! Leave a kudos and a comment please, if you waaant, but it'd be nice((: Thanks for reading((:


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you Louis. You're my sunshine, baby."

It's been three years since Louis' accident and Harry has been having the nightmare of Louis dying ever since. Kelly, Angel West's therapist, said it would take a while for the nightmare to die down, he said that three years ago though.

"Lou? Louis?" Harry reached over for Louis' body but there was no one there. Harry sighed and got out of bed, "Lou?" he yelled his name a little louder.

"I'm in the shower babe!" Louis shouted back.

Harry's heart slowed down and he entered the bathroom Louis was showering in. "Hey." Harry said softly, leaning on the counter top of the sink.

Louis opened the shower curtain so his head poked out, "How bad was it this time?"

"You died. An-and I saw you lying on the table, lifeless." Harry paused looking straight into Louis' vibrant eyes,

"Today marks three years." There was silence between them, only the sound of the running water in the background.

"Yes, three years of the accident but also eight years since we've been together and almost two years of marriage. Haz, I'm okay, I'm here with you. We have a little one on the way too." Louis gave Harry a reassuring smile, "I love you."

"I love you." Harry pushed off of the counter to kiss Louis. "How are you and the little one?" Harry pulled the shower curtain to reveal a very pregnant and wet Louis.

"We're good. Just needed a quick shower before work." Louis responded, rubbing circles on his tummy.

Harry kneeled down so he's face to face with Louis' tummy, "Hey baby, you be good in there for your daddy, okay. I can't wait to see you. I love you and your daddy so so much." Harry stood up to see a very jubilant Louis. "You're beautiful, you know? I love you Louis William and our baby."

"And I love you Harry Edward. Now I'm going to finish my shower and you're going to go make us breakfast, please." Louis gave Harry a brisk kiss and shut the shower curtains, leaving Harry giggling on the other side. "Oh and before I forget, we have another appointment with Niall today at four fifteen. Don't forget!"

"Four fifteen, got it."

\----

After breakfast, Harry drove Louis to work, "I'll see you at four. Love you."'

Before Louis can get out of the car Harry gives him a long kiss filled with passion and love, " I love you. Have fun at work!" Harry yells as Louis is stepping out of the car.

"Go save lives, Dr. Styles." Louis yells back.

After Harry sees Louis enter the school safely, he drives to hospital.

"Good morning Dr. Styles!"

"Morning Ruby. Ready for rounds I suppose?"

"Yes, yes I am. How's Louis? And the baby?"

"Great. They're doing well. He is getting closer to his due date. Any day now. Today's one our last sonogram appointments." Harry told Ruby, who is now a resident studying to be a cardio surgeon.

"Oh that's terrific, Dr. Styles! I'm very thrilled for both of you!"

"Thank you, Ruby. Let's get started on rounds shall we? Who's up first?" Harry said entering their first patient's room.

"Hanna Nelson. Thirty-three years old. She is here because she has had three heart attacks in the past months."

"And we're going to find out why." Harry followed up.

"Is my mommy gona be okay?" A little voice spoke up from the bed.

"This is Gia." Hanna said, "Sometimes she speaks before thinking."

"Well, aren't you a cutie pie. How old are you little Ms. Gia?" Harry softly talked to Gia.

Gia holds up five short fingers, "Five." she whispers.

"Five years old?! Wow, you're so big!"

"Thanks you Dr. Style. So is mommy gona be okay?" Gia asks again.

"Well, that's what we're here to do. Dr. Ruby and I going figure out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess'so." Gia simply shrugged.

Harry looked back at Hanna, "We're going to order some tests for you. And then if surgery is a question we'll proceed from there." Hanna nodded understandingly. "Okay, then I'll send Ruby for you when you're ready. And page me when she's ready, Ruby."

"Yes Dr. Styles."

\----

"Harry, aren't you gonna eat?" Niall asked during their lunch break.

"Uh, no, I'm waiting for Ruby to page me for Ms. Nelson to be brought up to CT."

"Hmhm, okay Harry."

"You're not missing out." Liam adds.

"Are you excited for Louis' sonogram today?" Niall says "Cause I know I am…To see your little" Harry and Louis didn't want to know the baby's gender until birth and Niall almost spoiled it for Harry. "To see your little baby."

"You almost spoiled it. Niall." Harry gave him a death glare, "But yes, I'm ecstatic to see my baby. Both of them." Only Harry chuckled, while Liam and Niall were making gagging noises. "Oh shut up-." Harry was interrupted by his pager, "Well that's Ruby. Niall, I'll see you at four." Harry said as he moved across the cafeteria

"See you, Hazza!" Niall shouted back to Harry.

Harry phone buzzed in his pocket while he was walking to CT scans, "Hey love, what's up?"

"I accidentally threw up in front of my students."

Harry tried to contain his laughter, but he failed, "Oh god babe. Ar-are th-the." Harry couldn't stop.

"Harry, stop laughing at me. It's the pregnancy. At least I didn't throw up on one of my students."

"That would've been horrible, Lou. Funny but horrible." There was silence, but Louis could still hear Harry's short breaths as he tried to contain his howling.

"Harry, stop laughing." Louis had his hand on his hips, all sassy.

"I'm trying Lou, I'm trying." Harry was nearing the CT scans room. "Babe, I have to go. I'll see you later. I love you.."

"I love you, Harold. Bye-bye." Louis hung up before Harry could counter. He entered the CT room, a growing smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, Dr. Styles, what's got you all smiley?" Ruby jokes.

"Shush up." Harry said. Then Harry presses the intercom button, "Hanna, how are you feeling?"

"I could be better, Dr. Is my daughter okay?"

"Yes, I left Gia with a nurse, you have nothing to worry about." Ruby responded.

"Oh good, thank you."

Harry turned off the intercom when the scans showed up, "Damn it."

"Is that..-?"

"CAD. I'm afraid so. Okay let her out and help back into her room, make her as comfortable as she pleases. I'm going to go pick up Louis." Ruby only nodded back as Harry left the room.

Harry pulled out his phone to call Louis, after the second ring he picked up, "Hey, love, I'm on my way to pick you up."

"That's not necessary babe. My friend, Jade, is going to drive me over. No problemo, Harold."

"Louis-" Harry said in a stern tone.

"Harry." Louis mimicked Harry's voice.

"Lou, please. I can just-"

"Let me stop you there, hun. I'm going to grab some coffee with Jade, and then I'll be right over. Yeah?"

"Yeah, I guesso. I love you.

"I love you, Haz. See you in a few. Go save lives baby!" Louis hangs up the phone, always leaving Harry beaming with joy. He could go all day talking to Louis, nonstop if he could.

So Harry pages Ruby to meet him in Ms. Nelson's room to break the news about her condition.

When Harry stepped in Ms. Nelson's room, Ruby was already in there waiting for him. "Ms. Nelson, your scans showed that you have coronary artery disease-"

"What's kawr-uh-ner-ee art-ery dis-ease, Dr. Style?" Gia interrupted.

"Well, Gia, it's damage to someone's hearts major blood vessels."

"I don't know what those big words mean." Gia responds, yet starts playing with the toys she has.

"So what does it mean exactly, Dr. Styles?" Hanna asked.

Harry turned towards Hanna, "It means you have a buildup of plague that is causing your coronary arteries to become narrow leading to limited blood flow to the heart. The problem is there is no cure, but there is treatment so your heart attacks won't be as bad."

"Oh, okay. Can I have some time to think about all this?" Hanna looks at Gia, who is oblivious to anything, then looks at Harry.

"Yes, of course Ms. Nelson." Harry receives a page informing him Louis has arrived and is looking for him.  _"why didn't he just text me?"_ Harry thought. But he turned his attention back to Ms. Nelson "When you've made a decision, please let me know so we can start in treatment as soon as possible." Hanna shook her head understandably. "Well, my husband is waiting for me. Please ask for me or Dr. Ruby if you need anything." Harry closed Ms. Nelson's labs and was heading out the door.

"Bye Dr. Style!" Gia shouted.

"Bye-bye Gia!" Harry replied with a wave and a smile.

Niall paged Harry, Louis and him were waiting for him in room P218. Then a text from Louis came in, reading "Harold you're the slowest walker in the world. Hurry your cute ass up. Love you tho!" Sue him if Harry sped walked, he just wanted to be with his pregnant husband.

The first thing Harry heard when he walked in was, "Finally you showed up babe. I've been waiting for ages here!" Louis was sitting on the examine table, masking small talk with Niall.

"Sorry Lou, I just got out of a consult with a patient." Harry walked over to give Louis a kiss. "You should've seen her little girl, she is adorable." Harry's bright eyes full of excitement for their baby.

"Wait till our little comes out, he or she will be cuter than a button." Louis says.

"Okay Lou, I'm going to need you to lie down and pull your shirt up please." Niall instructs as he gets the ultrasound and gel ready. "This is going to be cold."

Louis hisses at the gel Niall squeezes on his round belly and starts circling the wand around to find the baby's heartbeat. The room is silent only filled with Louis' soft heartbeats through the ultrasound. But then around beat picks up, Louis starts to tear up and Harry holds his hand.

"Here is baby Styles. H-Baby S is in great size and will be popping out anytime now."

"Harry, that's our little child. I'm just extremely happy right now and these are happy tears. And I love you so so much Harry, so much." The tears would not stop as much as Louis tried to control them.

"I love you Louis. You're my sunshine, baby." Harry leaned down to give Louis and long meaningful kiss.

Niall is just a sap when it came to these two love birds. But he cleared his throat when the kiss was going to lead to a full on make out session. When Louis and Harry parted, Louis was bright red and Harry gave Niall an icy stare, which Niall just laughed it off. "Okay Louis, for these upcoming days I want you in bed rest, no work but do walk around a bit."

"What? No. I'm pregnant not hurt. I can still work if I want to. Which I do. We have a huge play to get through. Niall please."

"Okay, but don't move too fast, and if your feet start to hurt, sit down and rest. Do not overwhelm yourself."

"Thank you Niall." Louis turned to face Harry, "Are you okay with that?"

"Like you said, you're pregnant not hurt."

"Okay then, my work here is done. Call me if you need anything Lou." Louis said a quick thanks and Niall was out the room.

Harry helped Louis get off of the table and help put on his shoes he had taken off. "I'm on break, if you want to go now?" Harry asked in a low voice, even though they were the only ones in the room.

"Yeah. Can we go get some flowers first?"

"Of course love. Let's go." Harry takes Louis' hand and they walk out of the hospital and to their car.

\----

Every year Louis and Harry leave flowers at Hadden's graveyard. They found out a few months later after the accident they were going to have a baby boy. Louis then decided they were going get Hadden a tombstone so they can visit him anytime they wanted to. Louis and Harry always visit Hadden on the day of their anniversary, the day Louis found out he was pregnant. Harry buys Hadden roses to leave on his tombstone today.

"Hey, Hadden, today was our last appointment with Niall and soon your little brother or sister will be with us." Tears began gathering up in Louis' eyes. "We miss you Hadden."

Harry sets the roses down on Hadden's grave, "We love you H."

After that, Harry takes Louis home, cuddles him for two hours while he slowly falls asleep before Harry gets called back into the hospital. Harry leaves a sleeping Louis with dried tears on his face. But he knows they'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! thank you so much for the comments and kudos and thank you so much for just reading my little story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! leave a comment and a kudos pleaseee((: no pressure haha jk, but again thank you for reading and I hope you like it!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I guess I was too caught up on how beautiful you are, Lou."

As Louis was getting closer to his due date, Harry wondered if work was a good idea, but he knew better than argue with a moody Louis. Harry was cooking breakfast for his love and baby, when Louis walked in, dressed for work.

“Hi love, how’d you sleep?” Harry halted his omelet making process to give Louis a kiss on his forehead.

“Baby S wouldn’t stop kicking all night. At one point S stopped kicking but then started turning. I think S was trying to find a good portion to sleep. And- oof” Louis placed his hand on his stomach.

Immediately, Harry was right by Louis’ side, “What’s wrong, babe? What are you-”

Louis interrupted his husband, “Here, give me your hand.” Louis took Harry’s hand placing it on the location of baby S kicking. Louis looks up to stare into Harry’s eyes, “Do you feel S kicking?”

Harry nods, smiling and dimples showing, “S is a strong, meager one. ‘S ready to get out of you.”

“And no offense to baby S, but I’m ready for S to come out of me too. It’s been a nice nine months in here, but I think we’re ready.” Louis paused and smelled something funny, “Speaking of ready, Harry, babe, I think your omelet is too ready.”

“Hm?” Harry hums

“Your omelet. It’s burning.”

“Oh, I guess I was too caught up on how beautiful you are, Lou.”

“Aw Harold, I love you.” Louis stands on his tippy toes to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry rests one hand on Louis’ belly, and he brings his other hand to cup Louis’ delicate face. Harry’s lips brushed slowly around Louis’, teasing Louis in a way. He lets out a small moan, in which Harry slips his tongue in, the kiss heating up every second. But their kiss ended when they smelled smoke; the omelet a crisp charcoal color.

“Oh and I’m the horrible cook you say.” Louis glared at the black omelet.

“Hey! You distracted me with your exquisite self. Am I really the one to blame?” Harry questioned as he threw away the omelet and put the dishes in the sink.

“Yes, you are. Now can you take me to work please?”

“What about breakfast? You didn’t eat anything and you need to eat Lewis.”

Louis shot Harry a death glare in which Harry only threw his hands up in defense. “Well, since you burnt our breakfast, we’ll just have to stop by somewhere to buy something. We’re thinking we want a some pancakes from McDonald’s. Isn’t that right baby S?” Louis received a small kick in return. “I felt a kick, meaning S agrees with me.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go.”

“You hear that little S, papa’s gonna buy us burn free food.” Louis only laughed as Harry helped him gather his stuff and head out the door of their flat. They climbed into their car and Harry drove off to the nearest McDonald’s.

\----  
When Louis entered his classroom, there were already some students sitting in desks.

“Morning Kasey.”

“Morning Mr. T. How are you this morning?”

“Well, baby S here hasn't really stopped kicking. ‘S been going at it since last night.”

“Not to be rude or anything Mr.T, but shouldn't you be at home and resting? I mean we want you here but we also want you safe and prepared.” Kasey asked as more students piled in once the warning bell rang.

“I’m fine being here, I wouldn't want to be at home doing nothing when I could be here, preparing for the play.”

“Well you got me there.” Kasey didn't ask more questions, she simply played in her phone, waiting for the announcements to commence.

Louis organized the papers he had to pass during today's lesson and they had to rehearse the play as well. When the last bell rang to get to class, the last students sat in their seats, listened to the morning announcements and then waited for Louis to start class.

“As you all know, this year our play will be Macbeth by Shakespeare. Everyone knows who is playing who, so once you receive a script, head down to the theater.” Louis passed out the thick packets to each student. Then when the last student was out the door, Louis grabbed his cart, keys, papers and locked his room.

When he arrived at the theater, his students were simply sitting around the stage, big smiles on each of their faces. “What are you guys up to?” Louis asked, suspiciously.

“Well, since you are our favorite teacher; we’ve discussed it. We have a surprise for you.” One student named Jace explained. Louis face lit up as his students took out little baby onesies from their bags. Each one a different color and design. Jace continued, “So we went out, bought baby clothes and designed them together one weekend.”

“We hope you like them.” Kasey said after Jace. Louis didn't say anything for a while, but he was smiling, tears slowly making their way down Louis’ cheeks. “Mr. T are you crying?” Kasey asked after Louis just stood there.

“No, they're happy tears. Because I have the greatest students ever. Come ‘ere.” Louis opens his arms for his students. Once Louis was in the middle of about twenty students, he said, “Thank you guys so much.” Louis received a chorus of you're welcomes. “Okay, can everyone line up on the stage with your onesies so I can send a picture to Harry.” The students hopped up on stage, some of them sitting and the others standing behind. Louis pulled out his phone ready to snap the picture, “okay everyone ready? One.., Two.. three.” Louis takes about three photos to send to Harry and just to keep for a memory. “Thank you again guys. I love them!” Louis gathers all the baby clothes from his students and places then in his cart. Then he sends the three pictures to Harry. A little ding comes in, and a text from Harry saying _‘That’s very lovely! I love them. Tell your students thank you! oh and I love you, Lou.’_ “Harry says thank you too!” Louis shouts to his students.

“So who’s ready for some acting?” Everyone got where they needed to be and made their magic.

Throughout the whole run of Macbeth, baby S wouldn't stop kicking. Kick after kick, Louis tried to pay attention to his students acting but S wanted the attention for itself. They were transitioning from the fourth act to the fifth act, when Louis stood up to stretch his legs and to direct where the stage crew and actors. But as he stood up there was a pop and a gush of fluid running down Louis’ legs. “Oh god, no, no. Not right now. Not here baby S.” Louis was trying to calm himself down before any of his students started to worry or notice. Yet that did not work.

Kasey came over to ask Louis a question about a stage prop, when she noticed a very pale Louis and liquid puddling around his feet. “Mr. T, are you? Are you okay?” Kasey asked concerned about her favorite teacher.

“Yea-yeah, I'm fine. I'm good.” Louis sat down in his chair slowly, trying to breathe controllably. “Kasey, I’m going to call my husband and then I'm going to go to the hospital. I need you to tell everyone that I'm okay, don't alarm them.” Kasey was very worried about Louis and he could tell, “Kasey, I'm fine don't worry.” She only nodded her head, “Okay so we’re going back to my classroom to watch a movie while I call Harry.” Louis said.

So Kasey went back to her fellow classmates to tell them they were going to the classroom to watch a movie. Their faces showed confusion but no one really questioned why. Everyone got what they brought to the theater and gathered around the exit of the room waiting for their teacher.

Louis collected his papers and the clothes stuffing them in his cart. He used also used it as a support to walk up to the room. Louis gave Kasey the keys to his room so she could unlock the door when they arrived. They walked quietly down the halls mainly because everyone was on their phone, and because nobody wanted to ask why Louis pants were wet. Once they showed up at his room, Louis was sweating pools, and his swollen feet needed a break. As soon as Louis entered his class he sat down in the desk nearest to him. He was breathing deeply so that's when the questions started popping up,

“Are you okay?”

“Do you need help?”

“Mr.T, do want us to call someone?”

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis finally caught his breath to talk, “ ‘m okay. It just got hard to breathe for a second. Everyone please take a seat and I'll put in the movie-”

“I'll do it, so you can call your husband,” a boy named James said.

“Thank you James.” As the class settled down to watch their movie, Louis took out his phone to call Harry, only for it to go to voicemail. “Damn it Harry, please call me back as soon as you can. It's very urgent,” Louis whispered into his phone so his students wouldn't hear him. Louis still called four more times, but all he got was Harry’s monotone voicemail.

Everything was more or less okay, until Louis got his first contraction. “Oh- okay. Wow.” Louis just couldn't hold in his pain. “Someone go to Ms. Thirlwall and tell her I need her. And please hurry.” Louis just outed to anyone in his class of students.

Kasey was the first one out the door; she sprinted across a long narrow hall and down some stairs to the maths department.

Jade was in the middle of her lesson, when Kasey barged in out of breathe and slightly sweaty. “Kasey, I'm in the middle of class-”

“Ms. Thirlwall, it's Mr. T.” Jade dropped the marker she was holding. She didn't know what to do with her class but she knew her friend needed her.

“Okay, class dismissed, if any one asks where I am, tell’em I’m at the hospital.” Jade started speed walking with Kasey following behind. But the closer she got to Louis’ room, she began running. Once she arrived, Louis wasn't in the room. “Where-where is Louis?”

“He went into the bathroom. Uh we. We told him to stay put, to stay here, but-”

Jade didn't hear the rest of the sentence, she paced to the nearest men’s staff restroom. “Louis, dear? Are you in here?”

“Uh- yes. Hold, hold on.” There was a click and the bathroom door opened. Louis was sweating. “Can you take me to Harry?”

“Oh honey, yeah let's go. Let's go right now.” Jade led Louis to his classroom to get some things and tell his students goodbye.

While on their way, Louis kept phoning Harry, but he kept getting his nothing. Louis knew by now that Harry was probably in surgery. Every time Louis’ contractions came striking in, Jade drove a little faster.

“Jade, careful. We’re gonna get there but I want to get there in one piece.” Louis said with a tight smile.

It took them about thirty minutes to arrive at the hospital. During that time, Louis called Niall to tell him to meet him outside. He didn't tell him much except for that. Jade pulled up to the roundabout at the hospital.

Jade stepped out of the car to help Louis, and Niall was right beside Louis as he stepped out, “Are you okay? Is it the baby? Is S okay?”

“Niall, I'm in labor.” Louis sternly said, as another contraction hit, each one getting stronger.

“Oh, okay. I'll go get a wheelchair!” So Niall ran back into Angel West to get one. Niall returned as fast as lightning, “Here you go Lou.” Niall and Jade helped Louis into the wheelchair and Jade rolled him in.

“Niall do you know where my husband is? I've tried calling him but I'm guessing he’s- he’s in surgery? Could you page him please?”

“Yeah, of course.” Niall responded, “Okay so we’re gonna get you in a gown and into a nice bed and then we’re gonna get baby S outta there.”

“Mm, sounds nice. Have you paged Harry, yet?” Louis looks up at Niall.

“Yeah, Lou just did.”

“Okay.”

Jade and Niall took Louis into a room and Niall gave him a gown to change into. Then Jade helps Louis walk to the bathroom in the room. “I'll be right here if you need anything.” Jade says as she closes the door. Louis took off his shirt, put on the gown and then carefully slipped off his pants. He neatly folded everything together, then unlocking the door, Jade was there holding her hand out for guidance. Louis and Jade calmly shuffled towards the bed, Louis set his bum on the side of the bed and pushed himself up to lay down.

“Okay Lou, I'm gonna ask you some questions.” Louis only nodded,“Okay, first, do you know how long your contractions been going on?”

“They're about 30-45 seconds long and about three minutes apart, stronger each time they happen.”

“Now, I'm going to have to check the downstairs area to see how many centimeters it is.” Louis only hummed with agreement and parted his legs for Niall to have a look. “You're about 5 centimeters wide and you need to be 10. You're halfway there. And last question. Do you want an epidural?”

“No. No needles, please. No surgery either.” Louis didn't miss a heartbeat.

“Lou, it's gonna hurt, not like a little scratch. If I'm being honest, it's gonna hurt like hell. You'll want the epidural.” Niall insisted.

“I. Don't. Want. It.” Louis was very clear he did not want the epidural.

“As you wish.” Niall was about to walk when Louis asked him where Harry was. “He’s still in surgery I've been paging him. In the meanwhile, sit tight and if you change your mind about the epi, page me.”

“I won't change my mind, but thank you Niall.” Niall gave Louis a finally nod and was on his way. Louis told Jade she could go if she wanted to, but Jade wanted to stay with Louis.

\----  
“Dr. Styles do you want me to check that? It's been going off every so minutes.” Ruby asked Harry as he was finishing fixing up an aneurysm that had ruptured.

“No, you're going to suction all the blood the aneurysm leaked. Loki, could you see who’s paging me, please?”

“Yes, Dr.” The nurse, Loki stepped up to the tray with all the pagers in them and checked Dr. Styles’. “It’s Dr. Horan, he said Louis’ in labor and he’s in the hospital.”

Harry’s head shot up at the news Loki brought about. “Louis’ in labor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm finally done with finals week and so here's chapter 7!! I hope you like it and so so sorry for the long wait!! thank you for reading and leave a kudos or a comment please! I love them! ((: anyways here's chapter 7!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” Louis says as Harry closes the space between them, their lips in sync with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!, this chapter Louis will be giving a natural birth to his baby, so if you are not comfortable reading that, then just don't read this chapter. No biggie. So here is chapter eight! hope you enjoy and enjoy finally knowing Louis and Harry's baby S gender. Kudos and comments are welcomed as always. xx thank you for reading!((:

“Louis’ in labor?” Harry asks again.

“Yes, and he’s asking for you. What do you want me to tell him?” Loki questions.

Harry finished up stitching up his patient, but halfway through, Harry let Ruby finish the sutures. Ruby whispered a small ‘thank you,’ taking the needle and curved hemosta out of Dr. Styles’ hands to finish the procedure. Harry also told Ruby, as always, to check her vitals, update her post-ups, and page him when she wakes up. 

“Dr. Styles?” Loki got Harry’s attention once again.

“I'm done here.” Harry grabbed his pager from the tray on his way out. He pages Niall to ask what room Louis was in. Once Niall texts Harry the room number, Harry is sprinting towards the elevators, but just as he gets there, they close shut on him. He decides he’ll take the stairs, skipping two steps to go a bit faster. Finally, Harry reached the delivery department, only a few more steps to enter Louis’ room. Each bedroom Harry passed, there were moms and dads waiting for their baby or they were already holding their baby. Harry only felt excitement and joy to see Louis and his baby. At last, Harry bursts in Louis room.

“Hey babe.” Louis’ head shoots up from the position he’s in.

“Oh am I glad to see you. _Babe._ You have no idea how much I missed seeing your goofy face.” Harry strides toward his husband to comfort him.

“Why aren't you in bed, Lou?”

“It hurts less like this. Baby S likes this position.” Louis had his hands on the side of the bed and his body stretched out to relive some of the pain he’s having.

Harry stands next to Louis, rubbing his back up and down with his large hands, “Why don't you get-”

“No.” Louis didn't let Harry finish his question. “Niall already asked me that same question about a hundred times and I've said no a hundred times. I don't want one.”

“Okay, okay. I can't force you to get one.”

“No, no you can't.”

The room was silent for a second until Harry spoke up, “Wait you didn't drive here? By yourself?”

“Yes, Harry, darling, I drove pregnant in a lot of pain to the hospital.” Harry just took Louis’ sarcasm. “If you’ve read the messages or listened to the voicemails I sent you, you would have known my friend, Jade, drove me.” Harry only nods and stays quiet. Louis sighs, “I'm sorry, for being an arse.”

“You're fine love.” Harry smiles

“Then can you give me a kiss?” Harry helped Louis stand upright. He holds Louis as close as his baby bump would let him, and Louis grasps Harry by his biceps. Harry leans down so Louis wouldn't have to move much, “I love you.” Louis says as Harry closes the space between them, their lips in sync with each other. Harry moves his hands from Louis back to cup his love’s face.

Louis moans into their kiss, but he pulls away suddenly when another contraction strikes his body, “Ah! Oh god. Wow.” Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s arms.

“One through ten? Pain wise.” Harry asks calmly.

“8.5- oh just kidding, no it's a 9. Definitely a 9.” One hand drops to hold under his bump and his other hand powerfully grips Harry’s arm.

“Lou, do you want to lie on the bed or stand?” Harry questions, dealing with Louis Thor-like grip.

“On...on the bed, please.” Harry nods, assisting Louis onto the hospital bed.

“You know, for such a small little person you are, you do have a powerful grip.” Harry laughs. Louis just gives Harry a smack on his shoulder, giggling along with him. “You know we haven't thought about?” Louis hums, Harry continues, “Names for baby S.”

“Well in our defense, we both have been pretty busy. But, I started thinking of some names for both genders. I like Naomi if S is a girl. If S is a boy, Dax.”

“Naomi and Dax. Nice, they're good names.”

“And Dr. Styles, what are your suggestions on baby S names?” Louis asks quite flirtatiously.

“Well if S is a she, Ruth and William for a boy, like his dad.” Louis’ eyes went wide and a stunning smile formed on his face.

“Naomi Ruth or Ruth Naomi. Dax William or William Dax.” Louis paused, “Wait before you answer that, give me your hand.” Louis lifted up his hand so Harry could link their hands together. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand with his might, while Louis cries out and Harry groans both in pain. “Could you get Niall, the pain is becoming..” Louis screams again, still clutching Harry’s hand, “So Niall?”

Harry took out his pager and phone contacting Niall it’s an emergency. “I just paged _and_ texted him. He should be on his way.”

Louis was still holding Harry’s hand when Niall entered the room. “Are you okay Lou? How’s the pain?”

“It’s a 9 but it could...It could be a 10.” Louis responded.

Niall takes the telescope hanging from his neck, placing the tip of it under Louis’ clothes to examine him, “Can you take a deep breath for me, Lou?” Louis profoundly inhales, waits for about a second before exhaling. Niall examines Louis for a few more minutes then speaks up, “Your heart and breathing are both good, now I’m going to check how many centimeters you are.” Niall proceeded with Louis’ examination,”You’re 8 almost 9 centimeters. Louis, the pain will be unbearable and you will want to push but you can’t. Not until I say it's okay to. Now I’m going to ask you again, are you sure you don’t want the epidural?”

“Yes Dr. I am super sure I do not want the drug.” Louis speaks through gritted teeth. Niall looked up to Harry for any help in convincing Louis, Harry nodded no with a tight smile.

Niall’s pager went off, “Well, page me when you feel like you need to push.” Louis and Harry shook their heads and Niall left the room.  

“Gosh, Niall wasn’t kid..oh-ding when the pain will feel unbearable. Have...have you called our families, Haz?”

“I knew I was forgetting something, I’ll contact them right now.” Harry pulls out his phone but Louis stops him before he can dial anyone.

“Wait. Can I call my mum? To tell her?”

“Of course Lou.” Harry hands Louis his phone.

Louis scrolls down to the J’s in Harry’s phone clicking on her contact. It takes about two rings until Jay answers, “Hello? Harry?”

“Hi mum.”

“Louis! Hi boobear, how are you darling?” Jay says, happy to hear her son.

“I'm in labor mum, you're gonna be a grandma soon.” Louis blurts out as tears drop from his eyes.

“My grandchild?” Jay coughs to hide her crying but Louis knows Jay has started to cry.

“Mum, don't cry, we’ll be fine.”

“‘m not crying, I'm just trying to figure out how fast we can to you.” Jay chuckles causing Louis to smile.

“Okay mum, I’m gonna pass the phone to Harry because I don't want you to hear my contraction pangs. I love you.”

“I love you Lou!” Louis gives Harry his phone back with Jay still on the line. Harry takes the phone and talks to Jay for a while. Louis groans in pain once he knows his mom can't hear him.

“Okay. Yeah, I'll tell Louis, Jay. Yeah, we’ll see you soon hopefully.” Harry ends the call with Jay. He tilts his head down toward Louis, “Your mum said she loves you, your siblings love you and your step dad too. They'll be here as soon as they can be.”

“Phew, oof. That's nice. Are you...gonna call Anne?”

“Yeah, ‘m calling her right now.” Harry only waits three rings before Anne’s cheerful voice is heard.

“Harry! How are you? How’s Louis?” Anne exclaims with triumph.

“Well actually, mum, Louis’ in labor like right now.”

Anne let out a squeal of excitement.“My son-in-law is in labor! My grandchild? I'm going to be a grandmother!”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, mum. You and Jay both. Yeah, okay. I will. I love you mum. See you soon, bye.”

Louis tugs on Harry’s hand, “What did she say?”

Harry looks at Louis, “She said she loves you and her grandchild. And she's on her way with my step dad and Gemma.”

Louis smiles, “Aw she loves me more than you.” Louis sings-songs. But Louis’ smile suddenly fades and his face scrunches up in agony. “Oh god, Harry, I feel like…like I need to push. Harry?”

“Louis, you're okay. You're okay. I'm gonna page Niall. Don't push, baby. Just keeping squeezing my hand, babe.” Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hand “Wow, yeah S is coming.”

Harry pages Niall a 911 emergency, and to hurry as fast as he can. Louis is short of breath and his fringe is draped in sweat. He lets out a yelp of pain and clutches Harry’s hand when the contractions hit Louis like a bus. Which is every minute or so. Six minutes of intense pain later, Niall finally runs in Louis’ room.

“Louis, how are you feeling?”

“I feel like I need to push! Can I push? Dr. H?” Louis whimpers in great discomfort.

“Hold on Louis, let me examine you.” Niall takes his time to check Louis and give him the okay to push. “Okay, You're ready, baby S is coming out. I need nurses, blankets and gown for Harry and I!” Everything started moving quickly, nurses running in and out of the room, something different in their hands. Meanwhile, Louis started breathing deeply and unevenly.

“Baby, breathe. In and out. Follow me.” Harry steadily inhales and exhales to which Louis slowly follows. Harry lets go of Louis’ hand for a second while he puts on the light pink gown to go over his clothes the nurses gave him. Then his hand is immediately back with Louis’.

Niall sets everything up; he lifts Louis’ legs up and covers them with the sheet, “Lou, you can push now.” Louis forces his first push, his back lifting up from the bed and, letting out a scream at the end. “Good, that's good Lou. Breathe and then you can push again.” Louis caught his breath, grunting as he tries to push S out of him all while Harry whispers encouraging words in Lou’s ear. “Give me another hard push Lou.” At this point Louis is screaming, trying to push his baby out.

Louis looks up to Harry, “It hurts, Haz. It's hurts a lot. I can't do this.”

“Yes, you can love. We’ll be able to S after this.” Harry leans down to kiss Louis, “You got this baby.”

So Louis takes a large gasp of air, grips Harry’s hand while giving it all he has. “Lou, that was great! If you do that again, I think we’ll get S head.” Niall says. Louis’ chest is rising rapidly yet he pushes once again. “We’ve got S head, Lou one more big push and I'll help you with the rest.” That's what Louis does; he gathers up all the strength he has left to push his baby, tears pooling in his eyes when he hears S first cries.

“Congratulations, Louis you gave birth to a girl!” Niall exclaims with joy, taking the newborn to get her cleaned up and examined.

Louis falls back into the bed, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. “Harry.”

“Yes Lou?” Harry sniffles.

“We have a baby girl, Haz.”

“We do, babe, we do.” Louis lets go of Harry’s hand and whispers ‘go’ so he can see their baby. “How is she Niall?”

“She is great, vituals are good. Weight at 7.9 pounds, she’s small but in good shape.” Niall informs Harry.

“Can I hold her?” Harry asks once Niall finishes clipping her onesie and wrapping her in a light pink blanket.

“Of course.” Niall carefully lifts the baby to place in Harry’s arms.

“She's beautiful.” Harry coos. “Hi baby, hey. We’ve waited a long time to see you. Let's go see your daddy.” Harry walks towards Louis’ bed where Louis has the brightest smile on. “Do you wanna hold her? She’s 7.9 pounds, light as a feather.”

Louis nods, so Harry gently lowers their baby girl into Louis’ arms. Louis starts crying at how stunning she is, “Hi baby, hi.”Louis plays with her tiny hand, which she wraps her delicate hand around one of Louis’ fingers. “You're so precious. And cute, so cute.” Louis looks into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes, “Naomi Ruth?”

Harry smiles, leans down to kiss Louis’ forehead and then Naomi’s, “It's perfect, just like her.” Naomi yawns as she opens her eyes for the first time; blue eyes with little specks of green around the pupil. “I was hoping she would have your eyes.” Harry says.

“Why is that, Harold?” Louis asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Well, because you have mesmerizing crystal blue eyes, that I love oh so much.” Harry gives Louis a loving kiss and gives a peck on Naomi’s button nose. “I love you and Naomi.”

“And I love you, Harry Edward and our daughter, Naomi Ruth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to my sunshine, Louis!! Still cannot believe he is 24 (': (((thanks for reading again!)))


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis softly smiles at the sight of his husband and daughter and how lucky he is to have them both.

Naomi Ruth Styles. Born Tuesday, October 13 at 12:37 PM, weighing 7.9 pounds and 14.8 inches in height.  
__________________________________

After Louis and Harry spent some time with their daughter, Naomi, Niall took her to the nursery to be properly examined. Exhausted and sleepy, Louis took a nap curled up next to Harry on the cramped bed. Harry didn't mind though; he rubs soothing circles on Louis petite back as he watches Louis take short breaths. 

Harry was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, he looks up to find Zayn and Liam carrying bears and holding balloons in their hands. “Hey.” Liam speaks firsts.

“Hey, come in.” Harry whispers. Liam and Zayn step in, setting their gifts on the small table in front of Louis’ bed. Then they sat down in the two empty chairs by the bed. “He’s asleep right now, I told him he should rest up before they bring Naomi back in.”

They both nod understanding how tired Louis must be. “Congratulations, Harry, on the baby girl. How is she?” Liam asks, wholeheartedly.

“Guys, she’s beautiful. She has Louis’ eyes and little button nose. Naomi Ruth, that’s what we named her, only weighed 7.9 pounds. She’s the cutest baby. You’ll love her. I do.” Harry smiles as he tells them about Naomi. 

“She sounds lovely, Harry. I can't wait to meet her!” Zayn says and Liam nods agreeing. It was silent in the room until their pagers rung. “We’ll come back later. You get some rest too Harry.” Zayn and Liam stand up to leave, 

“Thank you for the gifts, guys. Louis will appreciate them.” Zayn and Liam shrugged, saying ‘no problem’, stepping out of the room. 

After they left, Harry snuggled up as best he could so he wouldn’t wake Louis, and took Zayn’s advice, falling asleep next to his love. 

\----

Louis and Harry wake up to Louis’ mum squealing “boobear!” followed by four younger sisters cooing, and the baby twins being held by Louis’ stepdad entering the room.

“Where’s my grandchild?” Jay busts in.

“Hi..hi mum.” Louis says, rubbing his eyes and poking Harry in the stomach to wake up. 

“Hey, Jay.” Harry yawns, “Hi girls, and big boy, Ernest. Hello Dan.” Harry greets Louis’ family. 

“And your granddaughter is in the nursery. Niall can probably bring her up right now?” Louis looks at Harry, asking him with his eyes if he can tell Niall to bring her to the room. Harry smiles and nods, taking out his phone to text Niall. 

“Wait, granddaughter? Oh my god. I need to sit down.” Jay takes a seat next to Louis’ bed.

“Yes, mum I had a baby girl. Her name’s Naomi Ruth.” 

“When can we see her Lou?” Daisy interrupted.

“Yeah when, Lou?” Phoebe adds. 

“Soon. Niall’s bringing her up.” Louis smiles at his little siblings. Louis then turns towards his mum and Dan, “How was your drive?” 

“Long, but it was worth it because I get to see my boy.” Jay stands up to give her son a kiss on his forehead. 

“Mum” Louis flushes. 

Jay then walks around the bed to where Harry is lying, “And to see my wonderful son-in-law.” Jay also gives Harry a big kiss on his forehead causing Harry to turn bright red. “Is Anne coming down too?”

“Yeah, she should be on her way.” Harry replied.

“Ah lovely, I can't wait to see her again!” Jay says cheerfully.

A low knock interrupted their family moments, “Hey guys, sorry if I'm cutting in but I have little Naomi with me!” Niall singsongs. Niall brings her in and immediately Louis’ family crowds the carrier she’s in. “Ms. Jay, would you like to hold her?” 

“May I?” 

“Of course!” Niall carefully picks Naomi up and places her in Jay’s arms. “Okay, I'll be going, but how are you feeling Louis?”

“Good, I feel good. Thank you Niall.” Niall then leaves leaving the content family. 

Somewhere along the family reunion, Harry fell asleep next to Louis again. Louis didn't mind, he knew Harry works hard and for long hours. So Louis is just happy to have his family with him and his baby girl. All his little sister love their niece and got to hold her. Lottie and Louis were talking as Louis is feeding Naomi a bottle.

“I'm very happy for you Lou.” Lottie states.

“Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah, you're living the dream. You have the hot doctor husband, killer job, and now the cutest baby!” Lottie pats Louis on his thigh. 

“If I could hug you I would.” 

Louis’ family stayed until the kids were becoming hungry and tired, Jay told Louis they were going to search for a hotel to stay in. However Louis thought that was nonsense and just gave Jay his key to their apartment to stay at. Jay was thankful for an amazing son, and told Louis she’ll be back again. 

\-----

After two days giving birth to Naomi, Louis and Naomi were released from the hospital and went home. Harry drove them home on a rainy afternoon. Naomi is in the back seat, in her new carrier sound asleep, and Louis in the passenger seat, holding Harry’s hand, excited to go home. 

“Hey, so my mum and Jay told me not to tell you, but they're at apartment with some cake and other foods to welcome Naomi home. So act surprised? Or that you didn't know.” Harry gives Louis’ hand a squeeze.

“I’ll try to do my best ‘surprise face’.” Louis grins. 

“Thanks, babe.” Harry returns a smile to his husband. 

Harry pulls up at the flat parking lot, parks and takes Naomi out of the car. Louis gets out with the baby bag, hanging off his shoulder, and joins his husband, hand by hand, walking into their building. Harry gives his mum a heads up text, warning them Louis, Naomi, and him are on their way up. Louis gets out his keys, opening the door to hear “Welcome home Lou and Naomi!” Louis flashed on a fake surprised face yet a genuinely happy smile, and baby Naomi woke up weeping. Harry closed the door behind him and Louis unbuckled Naomi out of her carrier, picking her up to calm her down.

Jay and Anne walk up to Louis, showing him the small cake they baked. “Thank you mum and Anne so much. I love you all guys!” Louis joyfully exclaims. The families spent day laughing, eating together and just enjoying each other's’ presence and warmly welcoming a new member of the family. At the end of the day, when everyone was heading off to bed or the children were already asleep, Harry was finishing up cleaning up while Louis had Naomi half-asleep in his arms.

“My mum and your mum made a great dinner/welcoming dinner thing.” Louis tells Harry. 

Harry turns around to face Louis, “You said dinner twice.” Harry chuckles and Louis sticks his tongue out, “But they did, it was delicious. Now, let's go to bed.” Louis starts walking upstairs to their room with Harry close behind. 

In their bedroom, Louis sets Naomi down in her crib giving her a goodnight kiss followed by Harry giving her one too. They look down at their beautiful baby girl, soundly sleeping; Louis and Harry can't wait to see their little girl grown up. But hopefully she doesn't grow up too fast.

\-------

Naomi Ruth, 1 year old, weighing 23.4 pounds and 30.7 in height.  
____________________________

Today is Naomi’s first birthday and Louis and Harry have the whole day planned. Well, sorta. Louis just got off work and is headed to pick up Naomi from daycare. In the morning, Harry cooked pancakes adding whip cream and sticking a number 1 on them. Then Louis and Harry sung happy birthday to her. She didn't know what was happening at first but her dad’s voices made her giggle throughout the song. They dressed Naomi in a pink flower dress and a headband to match that surrounded her curls.

Louis enters the daycare ready to pick up his daughter. He reaches the front desk, “Hey Patricia, I'm here to pick up Naomi.” Louis gives her a smile.

“Ah, Yes Mr. Louis, sir. Right this way.” Patricia says, stepping out from behind the desk and opening the door leading the way. 

“Patricia, it's just Louis. You can call me Louis.” 

“Oh, yes M- I mean Louis. Here, this way.”  
As the were walking, Patricia told Louis how happy Naomi was today and how much she was babbling about nothing yet everything. They gave her a mini cupcake topped with sprinkles and a number one. “She’ll be excited to see you.” 

Patricia opened the door to the age group of babies one and two year olds. When Louis steps in the room, Naomi instantly spots him and yells, “Dada!” 

Louis tiptoes around the other babies to reach her, “Hey Nomi! How are you baby girl?” 

“Uhh” Yeah Naomi still had words to learn. But she flashes Louis a toothy smile letting him know she had a great day. 

“Let's go see daddy at work now! Yeah?” Naomi nods and gives Louis grabby hands wanting him to pick her up. “Yeah, let's go sweet girl!” Louis picks her up and heads out the door, “Thank you Patricia, we’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Oh no problem Louis, and happy birthday Naomi!” Patricia says and getting a high five from Naomi

Louis strolls out the building with Naomi on his hip; they get to the car and Louis buckles Naomi in her carrier which is becoming too small for her. After Louis ensures himself Naomi is secure and buckled, he closes the door and climbs in the drivers seat. It doesn’t take long to get to the hospital, so when they enter, Naomi spots her daddy. She tries to wiggle out of Louis hold, yet Louis holds her tighter, “ ‘own ‘own, peas dada.” 

Louis sets Naomi down on her feet, holds her hand while she scurries towards Harry. “Daddy!” Harry turns around happy to see his little girl and Louis trailing behind. Naomi slips out of Louis’ grasp running the few steps towards Harry.

“Hey baby girl!” Harry squats as Naomi dashes into Harry's chest and lifts her up. “How’s my birthday girl?” 

“ ‘m gud, ‘appy!” Naomi gives her dad a toothy grin. 

Louis walks up to his family walking with Niall by his side. “Hi love.” Louis gives Harry a peck on the lips and Naomi squeals, hiding her head in Harry’s shoulder.  
“Ew daddies!” Louis and Harry only giggle. 

“Well, I have the rest of the day off to spend time with you and birthday girl.” Harry tickles Naomi. 

“Daddy, stop-ut!” Naomi laughs. She notices Niall standing next to her daddy and tries to get him to help her out of Harry’s tickle grasp. “Oncle Ni. Help me!” Naomi reaches out towards Niall. He takes her from Harry’s embrace, “Hey N. How’s the birthday girl?”

“‘appy! ‘m won ye-ers old!” Naomi exclaims to her uncle Niall.

“Nomi, you’re so old now, gotta stop growing or you’ll give your daddies a scare.”

“Uh yees.” Naomi didn’t really understand what her uncle just said to her but she kept on smiling. She turned towards Louis, “Dada, home?” 

“Yes, love lets go.” Niall hands Naomi to Louis. “Ready Harold?” 

Harry takes Louis’ petit smooth hand, “Yes my dear Lewis.” Naomi giggles in Louis’ arm and Louis blows her a raspberry as she laughs harder. 

“Daddy, call-ed you lou-is.” She laughs again. 

“Yes, yes, very funny Nomi.” And so they were off to celebrate their baby girl’s first birthday together. 

\----

After a long day of fun and laughter, Harry and Louis laid on their bed with Naomi in between them, reading her a bedtime story. 

“And they lived happily ever after. The end.” Louis read the last line of the fairytale. 

By the time Louis set the book on the nightstand, Naomi and Harry were both in a light slumber. 

Louis softly smiles at the sight of his husband and daughter and how lucky he is to have them both. “And we all lived happily ever after. Goodnight my loves. I love you.” Louis whispers, turning off the lamp, wrapping his arms around his family, and falling asleep knowing this is his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this story and thank you so much for reading it!!xx Leave a comment or a kudos if you want! 
> 
> I have other story ideas in mind, so stay tuned?? Anyways, thanks to everyone for the nice comments and kudos xx!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing. Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment and give a kudos ! (: thanks!


End file.
